A tale as old as time
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: "Grandpa, how did you and Grandma start dating?". Once again x-posted from my live journal for the 10iloveyou challenge. Reviews are welcome. :


_Changing, our love is going gold__  
Even though we grow old, it grows new  
You're still the one that I love to touch  
Still the one and I can't get enough  
We're still having fun and you're still the one_  
**Orleans - Still The One**

**

* * *

**

"Now make sure you don't forget your 'pleases' and 'thank you's'" Hayley Taylor reminded her daughter as she leant over to brush a loose curl out of her daughters face. "And remember to go easy on Grandpa and Grandma; they don't have as much energy as you do"

The younger girl wiggled out of her moms reach before grabbing the car door handle and pushing the door open. "I will remember, mom" she groaned back with a roll of her emerald eyes that she'd inherited from her grandma. "And grandpa said he'd drop me off home, so I'll see you later" she added leaning over to give her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the car and running up the pathway to the familiar house.

She rapped the door with her knuckles a couple times and waited. It only took a couple moments before the door swung open and her grandma came into view. "Sarah" the elder woman smiled as she crouched down and pulled Sarah into a hug. When Stella stood up again she called out to her husband. "Mac, Sarah's here." Out of habit Stella turned and led the way into the house – with Sarah in tow once she'd shut the door.

"There's my little princess" a familiar voice greeted her before giving her and affectionate ruffle of the hair. "Your dad told us you'd been set an assignment at school and needed our help. What's it to do with, forensics?" Mac questioned softly as his ocean eyes settled on her.

Sarah shook her head causing her curls to bounce on her shoulders. "No. We're doing reports on family. I've already asked mom and dad how they started dating and that was boring" she informed them with an eye roll earning a chuckle from her grandma. "So I thought I'd ask you both..." Sarah added looking expectantly to them.

Mac let a small chuckle escape his lips before nodding. "Okay then, we'll help you. But let's go sit down first" he told her as a big grin formed on her face.

"Okay grandpa" she agreed.

Stella smiled looking from one to the other before leaning down and kissing the top of Sarah's head. "I need to go to the store for something's. I'll be back in a bit"

* * *

Mac clasped his hands together as he sat on the couch. "So... what do you want to know?" he asked as his grand-daughter sat down in front of him.

Once again she preformed the eye roll that she'd learnt from her grandma. "How you and grandma started dating, silly, I told you that already" she exasperated.

Once again Mac let a chuckle escape his lips. "Well, here goes..." he started, trying his best to remember the little details. "Me and your grandma had been friends for a very long time, we'd worked together much longer – but that's beside the point. Anyway one day we were investigating a scene-"

"A crime scene?" Sarah interrupted; as her eyes glowed with excitement.

The elderly man nodded before continuing. "Now as I was saying, we were at a crime scene in a house when we heard a noise out the back. Naturally both me and your grandma drew our guns and headed to check it out." Sarah nodded quickly – she loved her grandpa's stories, although her mother didn't approve of them; her father didn't mind so much since he'd grown up with them. "When we got out the back we saw nothing – when suddenly, there was a bang!" Mac yelled making her jump. "-And before I knew it I was on the ground. I briefly remember your grandma chasing the perp down – but I don't remember much from that point on. Except one thing."

Sarah nodded franticly taking down notes of what her grandpa was telling her. "What was the thing, grandpa?" she asked turning her emerald eyes on him.

Mac waited for a moment before answering. "I remember thinking that I was going to die – and they were going to be the last moments of my life. And I remember thinking about your grandma – and how much I cared for her and that I'd not let her know. I remember how pointless that made my life look at that moment." He sighed before locking eyes with Sarah again. "So I told her, as I lay there gasping for breath that I loved her and didn't want to spend another moment of my life without her..."

"What did grandma do?"

"She laughed" Mac chuckled back. "She said it was the pain talking. I kept telling her but she wouldn't listen. So when I got to the hospital, I waited until I heard the doctors tell her I was fine before telling her again – but that time she seemed to believe me." he finished with a grin.

"That's so romantic" Sarah said with an identical grin. "What about now? Do you still love grandma as much as you did then?"

Mac shook his head in disagreement. "No. I love her more. She's always been the one for me – it's just a shame it took me being shot to notice it" he joked making his grand-daughter laugh.

Sarah jumped up and gave him a big hug before giving a toothy grin. "That's way cooler than moms and dads... they just met in some guitar store" she mused before hugging her grandpa tight again.


End file.
